


The Future I Want

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Mahiru ponders about he and Kuro’s relationship and what the future holds for them both.





	The Future I Want

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble of a topic i’ve been thinking about lately for these two. i’m not one for kids but the thought of them as parents is very warm!! i also love talk about their future.

The warm breeze pushed past the city, life still bustling with lights sparkling in the distance of the apartment building. Mahiru stood with his body leaning against the balcony, looking over the lights and sounds with an almost solemn look on his face. Thinking, letting time pass as he stand in the same spot motionless.

Only when Kuro come out from inside their apartment did Mahiru finally come to his senses and move, but even then his partner could sense an unease in the otherwise comfortingly warm fall air. “You’ve been out here for a while, Mahi… Everything fine?” Kuro asked, in an almost whisper-like tone. He rubbed the other’s back to relax him, which did not go unnoticed by Mahiru as he gave a gentle smile up at him.

“I’m just overthinking things is all… Just… About us, really. It’s nothing bad, I promise.” Mahiru responded, hoping to ease any worries the other might feel. “I’ve been thinking about us for a while, honestly.”

Kuro leaned against the balcony with Mahiru and sighed; the sound held no malice or boredom. “If you want to tell me, I’ll listen, you know. I’m curious.” Kuro brought his hand from Mahiru’s back and held his hand, the grip firm yet gentle and they both gave a squeeze. 

Mahiru looked off into the overlook once more, and thought about his words carefully. He heaved a sigh and looked up at the stars above them, closing his eyes for a moment of silence before opening them again and turning to Kuro. “You… You love me, and I love you. We’re both… Aware of this. And I'm happy with how things are. But, I can’t help but think… I-I…,” Mahiru stuttered out, suddenly losing his words over his tongue. He turned towards the look of the city and found his composure. “One day I want a future with you, Kuro… I want us to live together, and have a functioning life outside of the whole vampire-war thing… It would be nice. I want to be with you for as long as the universe will let me.” The last of Mahiru’s words were let out in a single breathe and he gave a sad smile at what seemed to be nothingness. “Whether I pass or live on by some crazy chance of fate and I’m somehow blessed with immortality to be with you, I want to remain by your side. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Kuro stared wide-eyed at his partner, his heart suddenly beating faster at the absolute adoration that was clearly shown in his eyes. He couldn’t form a reply to the speech Mahiru had suddenly thrown at him, and instead acted on instinct and pulled the other into a tight hug. It was soft, and spoke a million different words for him when none could form on Kuro’s tongue. Words of gratitude, warmth, and understanding.

Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s back and reciprocated the hug firmly, loving the feeling of having his significant other so close. “I love you, Kuro… More than anyone I can think of. I’m truly the luckiest boy alive to have crossed paths with you, and I need you to believe that.”

“Ah… You’re such a sap, Mahiru… Don’t be silly. I’m the lucky one, here.” Kuro felt the body he held shake in a giggle. 

“We can settle on the fact that we’re both lucky ducklings.”

Their hug lasted mere minutes, yet they were content with the minimal space between them. Kuro again began to rub Mahiru’s lower back softly, a gentle hum moving through his throat as he did so. Silence rang through them, until Mahiru quietly spoke once more. His tone was almost nervous sounding, and he relented from releasing from their current position. “Kuro… Would you… W-Would you ever want a family? Together?”

Kuro felt Mahiru’s grip on his back tighten in anticipation. “I never thought about it, if we're being honest. …Is that something you want, Mahiru?”

“Yes. A lot, actually. The thought of us raising a child makes me happy; sometimes I can see you holding our potential baby and I can’t help but feel complete. I’m sorry if that’s… Odd. But… That’s the kind of future I want someday. Y’know?”

“I can see it. I’ve never really… Considered myself one for kids. But I can see it with you. What a pain, what have you done to me? Mamahiru.”

Mahiru laughed happily, a beautiful sound to Kuro’s own ears and he felt his heart skip a beat as Mahiru finally released from their hug to look up at him with tear-filled eyes that had yet to fall. “Thank you, Kuro. It makes me happy!”

Kuro leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mahiru’s forehead before showing his own soft smile, barely noticeable if Mahiru hadn’t been studying his face. “I love you, Mahiru.”

**Author's Note:**

> motivation is hard lately so i doubt i’ll be able to finish kuromahi week but we’ll see. it’s a little exhausting when all i do is sleep. :,)  
> nonetheless thank you for supporting me!


End file.
